Shattered
by Tasha2021
Summary: When Tony Stark dies, his daughter Amelia is shattered, but with the help of the Avengers that she grew up with as a family, and some of their children. And maybe just maybe Peter Parker, can she be rebuilt or will she continue on the downward spiral that will lead her to her fathers fate. Rated M fpr later chapters ( smut yay!) Peter ParkerxOC (eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Calls**

**A/N ** Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. Please Comment and reviews are greatly appreciated!

Amelia Stark was not in a good mood. She descended the stairs down to her fathers lab and plunked down in his favorite chair with a long sigh. _" Good evening Ms. Stark" _ Jarvis said mechanically. "Not such a good evening Jarvis" Amelia said sadly as she ran a hand over her face with another long sigh. It had been a long couple weeks and she hadn't gotten much sleep,if she slept at all. "_ I take it you will be staying in this evening?" _The A I's voice interrupted the silence. Amelia walked over to some of the old cars that he kept in The Tower and leaned up against one, not sure which one, "Without a doubt, order some pizza would you?" It was one of her favorite comfort foods, she didn't eat it often but she felt like she deserved it today. The A I did as instructed. She turned around and headed upstairs to the Penthouse with its sweeping view of New York City. Her gaze was interrupted by Bruce Springsteen's_ "Born In The USA!_" It was Uncle Bruce. She answered it with a forced smile. **"Amelia how are you kid?" **she rolled her eyes "I'm fine Uncle Bruce, how are you?" **" Oh I'm fine, I'm more worried about you"** That was Bruce alright always worrying. "Whats to worry about,I'm fine" he sighed **"Amelia its only been a couple of weeks, were not expecting you to be** **ok right away, he was your father after all"** she smirked that infamous Stark Smirk "Uncle Bruce, thank you for checking up on me but I'm fine really" he sighed again a bit deeper **"Alright just call me if you need me ok?"** "Alright I promise" he hangs up. She loved the scientist but he could be such a worry wart. I mean sure dad was gone but she was a big girl , shed be 21 in another month, she could handle this. _"I do believe the pizza is here Ms. Stark" _Jarvis stated, startling her out of her thoughts. She paid the boy with a generous tip and settled down with the pizza and a bottle of something alcoholic, Scotch dad's favorite, she poured a tumbler and set it down proceeding to eat when her phone rang again, mom. She picked it up _**"Hey sweetie how are**__**you"**_ Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed "Mom are you and Bruce tag-teaming me? I'm fine" Pepper sighed _**"Honey i know you, and your habits you're alone eating pizza and drinking you're not fine"**_ No one seemed to get it. "Mom yes I am why does no one seem to get this?" Pepper gave in _**"Alright fine, just call me if you need me 'Melia"**_ Amelia smiled at her childhood nickname. "Ok mom, i love you" _**"I love you too**__**honey"**_ she hangs up. She sits back down on the couch and continues to drink, forgetting the pizza all together. Several tumblers later, shes thinking how her father would hate to see her drinking. She smiles darkly, but hey he wasn't hear right? That's when the first tear flowed down her cheek, then the next ones. next thing she knew she was full on sobbing. A few choked out "Daddy"'s came between did she know she made it down to the lab and cried herself to sleep. A sleep that was dark and dreamless. And only made her miss him more...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Press Conference

Next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Peter Parker, Captain Americas foster son. "Ugh Peter why are you waking me up so early" he just sighed "Amelia its noon" she rolled over and gave him the classic Stark eyebrow raise "Your point is?" Peter looked absolutely exasperated and like he didn't sleep at all last night, Amelia wondered what kept him up. "You have a press conference about your father today and about the company" Amelia looked down; she had forgotten that was today. "Oh, right just give me a minute and I'll get changed" Peter nodded and she went upstairs to change.

She was getting out of her clothes on the way to her room in deep thought. Why did the conference have to be today? It had only been two weeks since he died. Was there a thing called a mourning period anymore? She was so enraptured in her own thoughts she didn't hear Peter come in as she was just taking off her grimy sports bra. He jumped back a little not wanting to reveal he was there. He knew this was creepy beyond all measure but he was curious how she looked…without clothes that is. So he watched her remove some old tattered under ware and his breath hitched ever so slightly, and he spun and pressed himself against a wall his pants becoming slightly tighter.

She came out dressed in a professional looking pants suit; she had some of her mother's style after all, and Peter then looked like he was just coming in. He swallowed, "You ready to go?" She nodded, "As I'll ever be I guess".

A few minutes later they were standing on the steps of Stark Industries, with reporters and flashing cameras surrounding them. She plowed through the questions as fast as she could, not wanting to be there longer than she absolutely had to. After the whole ordeal was finished she headed back to her home, her tower, where she could hear herself think without flashing lights and an ocean of voices asking her questions she didn't want to, but had to answer. Where she could go to the lab, turn up the music and loose herself in her creations.

Hours later she was holed up in her sanctuary, sparks flying before her eyes, and 'Mr. Brightside' blasting on repeat. She felt close to him here, like he was watching her over her shoulder, giving her words of encouragement like he always did. She even swore she felt his rough hand on her shoulder, like she could smell Old Spice, whiskey, and motor oil. And that she heard him laugh and say "That's my girl" All she did was shake her head and turn the music up louder…


End file.
